Lights of A New Beginning
by Fire of Eternal Glory
Summary: A collection of various one-shots including the cast of Smash Bros (Mainly M!Robin/Lucina) Chapter 1: The Smashers get to know the new recruits a little bit better when someone comes knocking on the door in the dead of night.


**Authors note: Hello readers, this not my first fanfic, but it is the only one I've published on this site so far. I unfortunately do not own anything, and please excuse my grammatical errors. If you have any ideas feel free to tell me and I'll try to write a one-shot about it. This chapter here is exactly 3,000 words. Also F!Robin is known as Reflet in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>All the brawlers in the Smash Mansion thought they had come to know Lucina, Robin, and Reflet very well, but things happened to get interesting. A cozy winter day let the Smashers get to understand the recruits a little bit better. Lucina, the blue-haired princess, had just retired for the day after winning a battle against Robin. Although, she was positive that he was taking it easy on her, presumably due to the fact she was extremely tired as they had held the annual Christmas Bash yesterday, however it hadn't ended until very early into the morning. Lucina learned one thing about the Smashers during the party: Their apparent party motto was "Drink 'til you drop."<p>

The Exalt was ambling to her room, when someone called for her. Turning around, Lucina's eyes wandered until she caught site of Reflet down the hall, hunched over with her back against the wall. "Mother, you look pale. Should I get help? Maybe you should lie down for a bit."

Reflet waved her hand in protest, "No, I'm good," taking a deep breath she stood back up, "Running... just isn't my strong suit.. Anyways I wanted to tell you some good news." Lucina tilted her head in confusion, before walking up to her mother and giving her a questioning look. "Chrom, might-"

"Father?" The princess interrupted.

"Yes, your father. He and the other shepherds might come to visit. They couldn't come yesterday, Christmas, due to a Ylisse tradition that they hold every year. The Christmas one, Y'know?" Reflet replied. Lucina grinned in excitement, she hadn't seen her father since her and Robin had fought Captain Falcon, and every time Robin and or Reflet does their... Final Smash? Lucina couldn't remember the name of which they called it, but she knew that they had the power to summon her father on to the battlefield for a short time before disappearing. To be honest she still didn't understand the concept of that move, but she chose not to look into it.

"Perhaps you might know a more exact time they'll be visiting?"

"Most likely in a day or two," The tactician responded. Although Lucina wished for her father to visit earlier, she was soon regretting that decision. She did not have a present for her father. As a matter of fact, the Lord didn't have presents for any of the shepherds. Seeing the distraught on her daughter's face, Reflet gave Lucina a knowing look. Laughing, Reflet retreated into her room, which was located right next to her daughter's. "Don't worry, Lucina. The only one who probably wants a gift is Morgan," The tactician stated, shutting her room door.

Oh Gods, I forgot about Morgan. Lucina began to panic, of course Morgan would want a present. How could she forget possibly about Morgan? The Exalt immediately made her way down to the cafeteria, hoping that Robin was eating dinner and hadn't retired for the night like her mother. Upon entering the dining area, she spotted his Plegian robes. Robin was currently chatting with a few other smashers, seated in the far corner of the room. Noticing Lucina, Robin perked up, waving at her with a giant smile. However, he shortly after noticed her frown, and tilted his head in a confused manor much like she did with her mother earlier. Walking up to him, she whispered in his ear, "Can we talk about something in the hall; in private?" Robin hesitated before nodding.

"I'll be back in a second, guys." The male tactician said, gaining looks of suspicion from the people at his table. Grabbing his hand, Lucina led him out of the room. "Are you alright, Lucina? You've been working yourself silly recently," Robin inquired.

"I'm alright. It's just that..." She paused. "I forgot to get Morgan a present for Christmas.." He stayed silent, his expression unreadable. For a moment, Lucina thought that he had gotten mad at her for forgetting something as important as this.

"...I forgot to get her one, too." The princess stared at the tactician, bursting out in laughter a second later. Robin soon joined in until his stomach had begun to hurt. "Reflet told me that they should be here either tomorrow or the day after that, so we can buy one in the morning."

"So i'll see you during breakfast then?" Robin nodded to her question. Lucina then began to leave to her room once more until he tapped on her shoulder. Turning around, Robin embraced her, pressing his lips against her forehead. She stood still before hugging him back.

"Night," He let her go and retreated to his chambers, leaving a blushing Lucina by herself. Even if they were married, her face couldn't help but redden whenever he did something like that. It was most likely Lucina not being used to physical contact. Silently she left the hall. Upon entering her room, she took off her shoes and changed into a pair of pajamas that her mother had gotten her. Apparently Lucina's fashion was outrageous— in her opinion that polka dot dress was beautiful. The Exalt dove onto her bed and under the blankets. Now that it was Winter the nights were cold, far colder than the nights she had spent in Ylisse. Setting an alarm for the morning, Lucina fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

><p>Robin soon awoke in the dead of night due to the knocking of a door. Shuffling out of bed he opened his room door, only to see no one. Guessing it was for someone else, he got back into his bed, immediately falling asleep again.<p>

It wasn't common for the Smashers to get visitors. Even if it was in the middle of the night, almost everyone rushed to the door, the main door. Captain Falcon was obviously the first person there: Gotta make a good impression. Everyone made it there a second later, except a few heavy sleepers. Mario took the liberty of opening the door, he came face to face with a girl.

The girl had matted blue locks of hair, sepia colored eyes, pale skin color, and a coat which resembled Robin and Reflet's coats greatly. Just to add to the suspicion she had a question. "Excuse me, but do you know if my father is here?" The Smashers quieted down, somebody in the mansion had a child? And she looked as if she was around sixteen years old. No one was old enough to have a daughter that age! The girl raised an eyebrow at them.. Oh! Maybe they didn't know who her father was. "Let me rephrase that. My father, Robin, is he here?"

"Robin has a child?" Zelda, Peach, Samus, and Palutena questioned along with Rosalina & Luma who had said the question a bit differently.

"That lucky bastard... He actually scored it with someone before me!" Captain Falcon screeched, if that girl was the age she looked...

"If you're Robin's daughter... Just how old is he...? THAT'S WHY HE'S SO SLOW, IT'S BECAUSE OF OLD AGE!" Screamed Pit. Dark Pit face palmed at his counterpart, why did he have to be related to this idiot, again? King Dedede and Donkey Kong did a dance like they had known that Robin had a child all along, no wonder Robin had white hair Dedede guessed. Pac-Man secretly gave Robin a thumbs up, even if the tactician wasn't with them.

"No wonder Robin tipped the scales.. Old men tend to weigh more." The Wii Fit Trainers stated in unison. The Pokemon began to fight as if they had bet on how old Robin actually was.

"My dad tipped the scales? He did that back in Ylisse a lot too." The girl spoke, remembering all the times he had yelled out 'Time to tip the scales!' The two Links began to laugh.

"Does Robin even understand how to exercise?" Little Mac inquired, "Hey Trainers, you might need to have a session with him."

"But doesn't Reflet tip the scales too?" Shulk joined in on the questioning.

"If they're twins then they're the same age too..." Mega Man stated.

Robin, who had been woken by all the commotion, marched downstairs. Their conversations made him question their friendship. He'll just stop trying to support A rank them then. "Do you guys always make fun of each others weight?" The current smashers turned around, turning white at the topic of their current discussions.

"Why hello there, Robin," greeted Marth.

"Father!" The girl began making her way towards Robin.

"Morgan!? What're you doing here? Weren't you supposed to come with Chrom?" Robin sent out a barrage of questions.

"Don't worry, Father! But let's talk about that later! How about we study tactics together!"

"Morgan, it's in the middle of the night! Am I going to have to talk to your mother about this?"

"But, Faaaatherrrr, tacticsssss," Morgan whined and began to hold onto his waist.

"You know, your mother is only a few steps away."

"But mother and I have years to share stories with another, we don't have to go see her right now..." Oh how Robin loved it when he could talk about his wife and Morgan would immediately start to give up. However, at this point in time everyone was laughing at their conversation. "Okay, Fine! I give up! But can we actually go see Mother? I haven't seen her since the last time she was in Ylisse.

"Hmm, okay. I think she might be asleep though," Robin said with an amusing grin. He was never planning to wake her up in the first place.

"Wha—?! Father you tricked me!"

"Come on, Kiddo. Let's go see your mom," The tactician tried to change the subject.

"Okay!" Immediately Morgan jumped onto Robin's back, the journey to the Smash Mansion had been extremely tiring. All the fighters had one question in their heads this time: Who was Morgan's mother? If she was only a few steps away, that mean't she lives in the mansion. Quietly, they all began to follow Robin and his daughter, Morgan.

Robin ended up stopping at Lucina's door. Lightly rapping on it, he noticed everyone else and gave them a questioning look. Why was everyone in the mansion so nosy. The door slowly opened, revealing Lucina who was currently rubbing her eyes with her arm. "Yes?"

"Um, Lucina, I have a surprise for you."

"Hmm?" The princess stared at him in dubiety. Swiftly Robin pulled Morgan off his back and into Lucina's arms. "M-Morgan!?" She stammered.

"Mother! Mother, are you all right? You look pale, I had better think of a solution!"

"MOTHER?"

Robin, Lucina, and Morgan looked at the fighters. "Yes, she's my daughter," the princess replied.

"B-B-But she's like sixteen and your like twenty! I don't know about you but only Robin looks old enough to be her parent!" Half of the smashers exclamied.

"ARE YOU INSULTING ME?" Robin could not believe these people. Have they no shame?

"That's because she's from the future."

Everyone turned to the person who spoke, it was Reflet. The tactician had been awoken by all the screaming and had come out to stop the noise, but to no avail.

"Mother!"

"Grandma!"

"Hey, Reflet."

The trio was the only one unaffected by Reflet's statement. "Grandma?" Someone asked.

"Yes, Reflet's my mother. That would make her Morgan's grandmother," Lucina said, sympathizing with the others. Their family certainly made no sense.

"I don't understand..."

"Isn't this like a time paradox?"

"Here, let me explain. I woke up in a field-"

"Not that far back, Robin!" Reflet places her palm against her forehead, it was a story she's heard one too many times.

"Okay, Okay... So here I am, Lucina comes back from the future, we marry-"

"Wait, you two are married?"

"Isn't that kinda obvious?"

"Well you two never showed any type of romance with each other."

"No, I've seen them hug in the hallways, and before battle."

"GUYS! Let me finish! Lucina came back from the future, and we happened to get married. Then one day we, Shepherds, went to go find something called the 'Tear of Naga'-"

"Who's Naga?"

"Their God."

"Why would you want the tear of your god?"

"Can you just let the guy finish his story?"

"Anyways... Like I was saying, we had to retrieve the Tear of Naga from some ruins. Inside the ruins, where it was located, we found Morgan."

"WOW! Father this air is doing wonders for your skin, you look decades younger!" Morgan said, reenacting the 'first' time they met.

"Morgan, you're not helping..." Lucina sighed at her daughters antics.

"At first I had no clue who she was, but we had to save her from the risen that invaded the ruins. When I finally had the chance to speak to her she called me father and I began to speculate that she had come from the future like Lucina, " Robin began again.

"What's a Plegian?"

"A person/something from my homeland. Any who, we could tell Lucina was her mother because, obviously her hair and she had the Brand of the Exalt."

"What's the Exalt."

"People of the holy blood. It's also known as the Mark of Naga."

"Who was Naga again?

"Pit, just get out of here, please."

"Hold up, what does the Brand of the Exalt look like?"

Lucina pointed to her left eye to the residents, displaying the mark of Naga for them to see. "Since when was that there?"

"It's always been there, since I was born."

"Woah, if you came from the future, does that mean that there's another you, Lucina?"

"Yes, her name is also Lucina. She-"

"You'll might be able to see her when Chrom visits tomorrow," Reflet interrupted her daughter from saying anything else. Robin silently grabbed Morgan and Lucina's sleeves, taking them inside of his wife's room. Sorry Reflet. Closing the door, he held up a finger to his mouth.

"Shhh, let's just go to sleep and let Reflet answer their questions," The older tactician removed his daughter's coat, placing it on a nearby table. Morgan removed her shoes, putting them next to her coat. Noticing how messy her daughter's hair was, Lucina found a brush and patted a spot next to her on the bed. Morgan sat next to her mother with a subtle grin, she hadn't been able to spend time with her parents at all lately. The princess began to delicately brush her hair. Now that Grima had been vanquished they were able to live a peaceful life, although Lucina could have gone without Robin going missing for two years then appearing in an empty field. Even if they were unable to spend time together, she was happy for moments like these where they could catch up and tell each other about their lives.

Lucina has had enough bloodshed in her life. Her father, her mother, and many others had died. Fortunately by going back into the past she was able to meet her parents again and everyone else who had perished in the future. Had she not gone back to the past, she would've never met Robin. She had actually met Robin as a child but was then later presumed dead in her original time line, but the truth was: As a child of the Fell Dragon, Validar was able to control his body and Robin ended up killing Chrom and becoming Grima. However, according to her father their bonds were stronger than in the future. Luckily they were able to defeat Grima, with once again the con of Robin going missing for two years.

Lucina finished brushing through Morgan's blue locks of hair after several minutes. Her daughter thanked her with a hug and plunged under the blanket. Joining her family under the covers, Morgan requested, "Mother, tell me about your life until you met me. I want to know all about you."

"Well, I came from the future, like you. Mine was a dark one, though, and full of despair. I wonder if you returned here for the same reason - to right some terrible wrong."

"Hmm, I can't remember anything about the future. But seeing how close you and Father are now, I imagine you will be then, too. I must have been so happy. So lucky! But...that's all I can come up with. I'm sorry," Morgan sighed, oh how she wished she could remember.

"No, Morgan, don't beat yourself up about it. At least your here now and we can perhaps make more memories than you can possibly remember." The younger tactician smiled, she truly had the best parents she could ever ask for.

"Alright, Mother, I'm taking your word for that so be prepared." Hugging her daughter, they both fell asleep much like how Robin did minutes ago. In the end Morgan, Lucina, and Robin all forgot about giving each other presents.

* * *

><p>Several strands of light filtered into the room. The sun was slowly rising from the horizon into the cerulean sky. No clouds were to be seen on this particular morning along with no wind. For the three on the bed, time stood still. Their family was composed of a daughter who was disowned by time, a father with no memories before waking up in a field, and a mother who challenged her fate. Their pasts may have been unfortunate, but the future they have created surely made up for it. And no one would write their destiny but themselves.<p>

~The Fell Dragon and the Exalt~

* * *

><p><strong>If any of you were wondering, Morgan is an actual Fire Emblem: Awakening character. Want to see a visual? Go to the Fire Emblem Wikia and look up Morgan. I'll try updating this story on a schedule, but it may be a bit funky due to school starting back up in January.<strong>


End file.
